Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, there are increasing demands for a display device which is a medium enabling a user to access information. Accordingly, display devices, such as an Light Emitting Display (LED), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), have become used more widely.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, such as the LCD or the LED, includes a display panel which includes a plurality of subpixels and a driving unit for driving the display panel. The driving unit includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel, and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
Such display devices operate such that, when the scan signal or the data signal is supplied to subpixels arranged in matrix, a selected subpixel emits light so that an image is displayed.
A display panel includes subpixels and thin film structures such as signal lines and power lines. Such thin film structures are susceptible to outdoor air, such as moisture and oxygen. For this reason, a display panel is made such that sealant is formed in an outer region of a lower substrate and that the lower substrate and an upper substrate are bonded and sealed so as to protect thin film structures formed on the lower substrate. However, the existing sealing structure and method has problems that a moisture permeation path exists and it is difficult to block permeated moisture. Thus, these problems are required to be solved.